


Three times Will thinks he loves Connor and one time Connor says he loves Will

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 3 times, A little bit of doctor stuff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, a lot of love, he says i love you, one time, the other one thinks I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: It is all in the title.





	Three times Will thinks he loves Connor and one time Connor says he loves Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Hope you like it, please leave a comment.   
> Enjoy!

Will was already tired at the beginning of his six hour long shift and now, that only 45 minutes are left, is just exhausted. He’s sitting on the couch in the break room reading the medical records of his last patient and his eyes are closing on their own and, in addition to that, there’s no coffee and he has not the strength to go up to the cafeteria, not even for caffeine.   
His phone beeps and he sighs and stands up to go where he’s needed.   
When he’s leaving the treatment room half an hour later ready to get the discharging papers ready and go home, he’s approached by Maggie with a guilty look on her face; he snorts and throws his head back with closed eyes waiting for the bad news he knows is coming.   
“I am sorry Dr. Halstead, but you should do a double shift today to cover for Dr. Johnson” says Maggie and Will looks beaten at her, the nurse sighs “you are the only one available who’s here for less than twelve hours” explains “I’m sorry, I didn’t really have a choice”.   
Dr. Halstead nods slowly and runs a hand on his face “it’s ok, Maggie” murmurs and walks away giving her a small smile to not make her feel guilty, at least it’s not her fault and even if he’s tired he doesn’t want to be a dick.   
He drags himself in the break room again hoping at least that it will be a quiet shift, he lets himself fall on the couch a second before remembering that there’s no coffee in there and that now that he’s laying he’s not going to stand up again until is a life threatening situation.   
He closes his eyes for three seconds and then the door’s open and someone walks in, Will opens only one eye and tilts his head towards Dr. Rhodes who’s looking at him from the end of the couch with a small smile on his lips; Will’s sleep deprived brain thinks that the surgeon really is handsome in his two-day beard.   
He sighs and sits up to let the aforementioned handsome surgeon sit next to him; it happens when Dr. Rhodes places a cup of warm, sweet, delicious coffee in front of him.   
I love you.  
In doctor Halstead’s brain there are only there three little words; he shakes his head and gladly takes the warm cup in his hands. Will, after taking a generous sip of the heavenly drink, has never been so close to saying ‘I love you’ to Connor, to anyone; he thinks it, it’s so loud in his head that he’s surprised the other man doesn’t hear it. He blushes when Connor smiles at him and says “I’ve known you have to stay here for a double, so I though I could help making it a little more bearable”. Will really wants to say ‘I love you’ but he only murmurs a “thank you” and a “you just saved me” between a sip and another of his coffee with two sugars -just like he likes it- and Dr. Rhodes shrugs and gives him a bright beautiful smile.   
He fucking loves him. 

 

Will looks blankly at the monitor with the paddles still in his hand and the crash cart near him. The flat line on the monitor and the constant bip are the only things he’s aware of right now.   
“Asystole” repeats April and Will knows she’s looking at him, waiting for him to do something, to say something, but he can’t look away from the flatline.   
He can’t believe it, she was only 35 and she came to MED for a common dislocated shoulder, how could this happened?   
“Dr. Halstead, you should call it” states April a few seconds later and Will knows it but his throat is tight and his voice is stuck.   
The tone used by the nurse makes him shiver, what’s happening to him?  
He puts down the paddles and sighs deeply with closed eyes, then lifts his gaze to the clock and states “time of death 17:48”.   
The nurses that are in the room with him sigh and start leaving the room in silence; April puts a hand on Will’s shoulder and looks at him for long seconds. The doctor shakes his head and walks out of the room and through the ED without a word or a glance to anyone. Maggie follows him with her eyes and raises an eyebrow at April when she approaches the main desk; the younger nurse sighs and shrugs “the patient in treatment 4 died, he took it pretty bad” explains and Maggie sighs and nods.   
In all the years she worked as a nurse in the ED she learnt that not all the deaths are the same for the doctors, sometimes it’s just the wrong day and reality hits them harder that other days.   
Dr. Halstead spends the two hours left from his shift finishing all the paper works he has and treating three more patients with no severe injuries. He doesn’t talk to anyone and tries to avoid moment without something to do, to keep his mind occupied.   
The moment his shift is over he grabs his coat without even change from his scrubs and leaves the hospital with only a wave to Maggie who looks at him concerned from the front desk until he’s out of sigh. Connor was in the OR for the majority of the shift, two bypass and an aortic disease to treat, and he only sees Will for a second while the red haired doctor was running away like he has haunted.   
His shift is over too and he takes his time to change his clothes and wish goodnight to everyone. When Connor arrives in front of the nurse desk he approaches Maggie without looking in her eyes “ehi Maggie, I was.. uhm.. was Will-, is something happened today?” asks in low voice and with a shade of pink raising on the cheeks. The nurse looks at him seriously for a moment before saying “one of his patients died, cardiac arrest. She was here for a shoulder trauma I think, was unexpected and not predictable, he did not take it well”.   
Dr. Rhodes sighs and nods, then thanks Maggie and waves her goodnight with a smile. He walks out and to the parking lot thinking about calling Will to invite him for a drink, to make sure he is ok but, while he’s walking towards his car notices that Will’s still in the same spot of this morning and he saw him leave the hospital almost half an hour ago.   
Halstead just doesn’t want to go home, to go in a empty apartment where all his thought are free and loud in the silence. He can go to Molly’s but he really doesn’t want to risk to meet his brother or other friends that would want him to talk, he doesn’t want to be around people but he doesn’t even want to be alone; so he is just sitting in his car outside the hospital and is not helping.   
Connor walks towards the other doctor’s car and he trembles when from the window he sees his colleague sitting behind the wheel with his head between his hands.   
He walks around the car, opens the passenger door and sits next to Will without a word. The red haired doctor turns his head a little to see who’s in his car and sighs deeply when he sees the surgeon. Connor stays in silence and just looks out of the window looking like he was doing what he was supposed to.   
Will waits almost fifteen minutes for the other man to talk before turning to him and stares at him with a raised brown.   
“What are you doing?” he asks and Connor glances towards him and shrugs, Halstead roles his eyes. “You’re in my car. It’s way past midnight and you have a shift in the morning” states Will, the surgeon looks at the red number of the clock on the dashboard and then looks at himself “I can see that. And you too have a shift in the morning”.   
Dr. Halstead snorts and runs a hand through his hair, now Connor is staring right back at him with his big blue fucking beautiful eyes of his. Halstead sighs and his hand is again in his hair, he is tired and sad and confused. “I’m fine, go home” says but the other doctor starts shaking his head before he can finish the sentence.   
“You are not fine, and you sure as hell don’t need to be alone right now. So, there are two options” begins the surgeon lifting his fingers “one, we can go to Molly’s, have a drink or two and just stare at nothing with people chatting around us” says with a finger raised, “or, we can go to my place and do the same thing but without the noise and whatever”.   
Will is looking at him with wide eyes and confused face, then after a moment he snorts, shakes his head and starts the car. Dr. Rhodes looks at him with raised eyebrows and head tilted, Will smiles again because Connor didn’t even look at the door to get out, he didn’t think about leave him alone for a second. “It seems like you don’t plan to leave me alone, so okay. But we’re going to my place” states the red head and shocks his head again and thanks the dark air that hides his red cheeks from the other man’s sight. “Works for me” only says Connor getting comfortable in the seat and sighing with a more relaxed smile on his lips.   
They are in front of Will’s building when the redhead whispers a “thank you” that sounds a lot like an ‘I love you’. 

 

The morning after Dr. Rhodes wakes up at Will’s apartment, on the couch, with the other doctor lying half on top of him. He runs a hand on his face and watches at the other man’s face that is on his lap; he huffs and moves his neck and shoulders that are complaining about the position.   
Last night they arrived at Will’s apartment and just sit on the couch with a couple of beers each, the red haired man turned the tv on but neither of them was watching it and they simply enjoyed each other’s presence in silence. Connor doesn’t know when he fell asleep but he does know that if he has allowed himself to relax enough to sleep his friend was a lot calmer and feeling better than when they left the hospital.   
Now they have to get back to MED and Halstead was murmuring and stretching on him and he can do nothing but looks at Will’s soft sleepy beautiful expression.   
“Good morning, how are you feeling?” asks Connor still looking at his friend who seems confused for a second by the presence of another person next to him, “I slept on you” states Will yawning and Connor shrugs and smiles. Halstead sits up and runs a hand on his face to wake himself up a little more, Connor next to him smiles again and stands up “I.. I’m gonna use the bathroom” says massaging awkwardly the back of his neck. Will nods and stands up too, “I’m gonna make coffee” states headed to the kitchen area.   
“Will you.. do, emh, can you give me a lift to my place before work? I do not have a change with me” says Connor and his cheeks are a little pinker than before. Will nods and “of course” says before taking two mugs out of the cupboard near the fridge and put them on the counter, Connor smiles and nods before going to the bathroom and trying to stop blushing.   
When they arrived at the hospital together an hour later, their shift starts in three minutes and Maggie is looking at them with a questioning look that they pretend not to notice.   
Half an hour later they are at the nurse desk going through some medical records when Maggie approaches them with a serious expression; Will looks at her and she points at a couple waiting near the door of the ED. “Those are the parents of Shay Kenneth, they arrived this morning from San Francisco”. Will froze and looks at the parents of the patient he has lost yesterday with an empty expression, Connor looks at Maggie questioning who’s they’re talking about and the nurse sighs and “they don’t know their daughter is... they don’t know yet” sighs and Will nods but his hands tremble. Dr. Rhodes nods too and turns towards Will putting a hand on his shoulder “I’ll talk to them” says and the other man blinks at him a few times “what- you don’t have to” murmurs looking in the surgeon’s eyes. Connor nods “I know” answers, “she was one of my patients” says Will and Connor squeezes his shoulder harder to make him look at him. “I know you could do it, but the point is that you don’t have to, not this time” says the surgeon and Halstead nods a couple of time before watching his colleague walking towards the couple to give them the worst news they can hear, and he’s doing it to not make him do it.   
“He was very thoughtful” states Maggie to Will a moment later, the doctor smiles and nods without looking away.   
“I love him”. 

 

 

 

 

It started like a ordinary day, Will’s shift started at 6 p.m. and the ED was pretty quiet.   
It’s 9.45 p.m. when the doors open and a man is taken inside with a gunshot wound, Maggie shouts to Will to take him in room number two.   
The wound was in the abdomen and Dr. Halstead manages to stop the bleeding after a relatively short time, he orders the nurses the exams that have to be done and to page the OR.   
The second every nurse was out of the room a man enters and locks the door behind him. “You can’t stay here, sir. This man need surgery” says Will without paying much attention to the other person that points a gun at him. Dr. Halstead freezes and looks at the gun with wide eyes “wha-what are you doing?” asks and he has to admit he is panicking a little. “You are going to save my friend, and then we are out of here” states the man looking from him to the patient on the bed.  
Will raises his hands and breathes deeply, he gives a look at the door behind the armed guy but the curtain is pulled and no one can see them. The man waves his gun and Will takes a step back “he needs surgery, if we don’t take him in the OR now he’s gonna die”. “He’s not leaving this room, you are not leaving this room” yells the man and Halstead hopes that the nurses paged the OR and that someone will come down to ask why they’re not taking the patient up. The man in front of him doesn’t like his stalling and when the gun touches his chest Will shivers and takes another step back but his back bumps on the cart behind him.   
“He dies, you die” says the man pointing at the patient and Will is thinking about a way to get out of there safely when the door of the room opens and Connor walks in making Will scream to him to stay the hell back. Rhodes doesn’t listen to him, obviously, and takes a step in with his hands raised and a serious look. “Connor please” murmurs Will, he is trembling the gun now is pointed at the surgeon and Halstead can’t bare the sight. “Get out or I’ll shoot you” screams the man waving the gun towards Connor and Will doesn’t think, he just takes the tray near him and hits the man with all his strength. The man lets go of the gun and collapses with his hands on the spot Will’s hit.   
Dr. Rhodes suddenly grabs the gun from the floor and two security guards walk in the room to cuff the man and wait for the polite to come arrest him. Connor puts the gun on the cart near the door and walks to Will who’s frozen in the middle of the room with the tray still in his hands. The surgeon searches for the other doctor’s eyes and grab the tray to remove it from Will’s hands and puts it in its place. “Will” says Connor with his hands on the red head shoulders, Dr. Halstead looks in front of him with empty eyes for a second more before blinking and nodding “I’m ok”.   
“Why the hell were you thinking?” asks Connor, worry starting to leave his body. “He pointed a gun at you” simply states Will, Connor snorts “yeah, right after having pointed it at you”.   
“Why did you do that?” asks Will looking at him in the eyes, Connor seems confused by the question for a second then lets his hands drop at his sides and sighs “because I love you, you idiot”.


End file.
